


Kiss Away The Pain

by MKVolta



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slow Dancing, just some real soft vkaz fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKVolta/pseuds/MKVolta
Summary: Taking place a couple of years after the events of The Phantom Pain, Venom and Kaz share an innocent and loving night together in Snake's room.





	Kiss Away The Pain

**Author's Note:**

> The quotations not associated to anyone are lyrics to the song that is playing in the room. That same song is also where the title is lifted from.

“All the wrong things to be said, we've said 'em. We let anger guide the way” 

The smooth voice of Patti LaBelle laments over the tape player in Venom's quarters. Snake lying down on his king sized bed, shirtless and with only a pair of ragged jeans. His favorite. A tumbler sits by his side on a nightstand, just moments ago home to an aged whiskey, one of the true luxuries Snake has stashed away for his own use. Right now however it stands desolate. Small drips on the inner rim as the only reminder of what in once held.

 

Patti continues to soulfully sing her song and Snake continues to lounge. One foot dangling loose off of the bed as his attention is set to the man sitting right in front of him. 

 

Kazuhira Miller with his dirtied hair and a glossy look in his eyes. Wearing a pair of beige cut off pants and a white muscle shirt exposing his arms both nubbed and full. It’s something he would never dare wear out in front of the staff, the exposed flesh of his lost arm still a sore spot despite all the time that's passed. Always draping it with the long sleeve of his iconic trench coat while in front of the men and women on Mother Base. In Venom's presence however it feels all but natural, as it is one of many unfortunate bonds they share.

 

“How do you like the song, Snake?” Kaz asks, slightly slurring his words as he himself has been enjoying some of Snake's precious whiskey.

 

“You're hurt and I'm lost. Tell me, what are we gonna do?”

 

“It definitely sets a mood.” Venom replies after letting the said lyrics linger for a moment. “Though I have to admit, it's a lot more...sad than I was expecting.”

 

“Well, it is called Kiss The Pain Away. Kind of obvious that it'll be a bit sad, isn't it?” Miller pounces, his grin widening as he quickly responds to Snake's observation.

 

Venom chuckles softly, a smile forming. Pushing his cheeks up against his tired eyes. Shrugging nonchalantly as he silently admits to Miller's point.

 

“Actually, you know what?” Kaz stumbles out, blinking his eyes and shaking his head as he tries to regain himself a bit. “This song may be sad, but it makes me feel like dancing.” Without notice Miller attempts to shoot up out of the wooden chair , practically throwing his whole body in the process.

 

“Kaz!” Snake blurts out worriedly, quickly darting over the bed to help assist his clearly inebriated lover. Reaching him before he has chance to trip over himself, holding his body up with both arms. 

 

“O-oh! I wasn't expecting a dance partner but I'll gladly accept your offer.” Miller says jokingly, unable to stifle his drunken laughter as he drops his head into the chest of Snake.

 

“Kaz…” Venom sighs out lovingly, appreciating Kaz's embrace but not wanting to play around too much.

 

“Don't Kaz me, Snake. I wanna dance, and I need help.” Miller's demeanor turning romantic, taking his arm to the back of Snake and rubbing it sensually.

 

“You're blue, baby, I am too. Tell me, tell me, tell me what are we gonna do?”

 

“I'm no dancer.” He solemnly replies, his fingers searching around Kaz delicately and nervously.

 

“Well that makes two of us then.” Miller quips back with a whisper. “The way I see it” He continues. “Two bad dancers should make one passable one.” Digging his head harder towards Snake, rubbing himself into his essence.

 

A short silence of words between the men follows as they hug in the middle of the room. The tape still rolling and their bodies still standing. Some embarrassment creeping up on Snake before he decides to give Miller what he wants.

 

“Okay, Kaz. You win. Let's dance.” Venom sighs as he begins to move his hands to what he can only assume is the proper position for dancing. Trying to remember some of the scenes he's seen in movies, almost nothing coming to mind that would help his situation but trying his hardest regardless.

 

Miller doesn't say anything, letting the more sober of the two clumsily lead the way. Their feet stepping on each other's in an awkward drunken stupor as they giggle playfully. The music continuing to play in the background as they both gaze upon the other, eyes fixated longingly before they lean in. Embracing with a deep, satisfying feeling of adoration and affection as they kiss. The sound of the room filled with the sounds of their lips smacking and the final words uttered on the tape.

 

“Take all the pain, take all the pain away from me. Please come, kiss away the pain"

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the total span of like an hour and came to me like a flash. I wanted to really do something short and sweet, of which I think this very much is.


End file.
